The present disclosure relates generally to synchronizing web browsers. The present disclosure more specifically relates to duplicating a user action performed in a web browser on a first device in a web browser on a second device.
A user may own or have access to a number of electronic devices. For example, a user may have access to a home computer, a work computer, a smartphone, a tablet PC, a set-top box for a television, etc. Each device may execute its own web browsing application independently from that of the other devices. For example, a user may maintain one set of configurations, bookmarks, and other web browser data on their smartphone and a different set on their home computer. A user action (e.g., opening or closing a website, opening or closing a window, etc.) performed on a first device is also independent of the other devices.